Brat
by WillowFlare
Summary: Kankuro meets a girl before the Chuunin Exams. Why can't he get her out of his mind? Read & Review please. (Sorry, hit a giant road-block. New chapters should be on their way!)
1. Thoughts

Kankuro hovered over his desk intent on repairing Crow after an intense battle. He reattached two of his arms, fixed his broken jaw, and refilled his poison chambers. He leaned back in his chair sighing. One down. He hung Crow up on the stand next to his bed then he grabbed the next damaged puppet, Ant. He was an expert at his work and could fix them without a problem. His mind began to wander. He remembered the girl that made destroying his puppets look easy. He smirked to himself. Some time ago… At the Chuunin Exams…

Kankuro walked with his sister Temari in the busy streets of Konoha. The first Chuunin Exams he'd been to had been canceled due to Orochimaru's attack on the village some time ago, but the proctors from both the Leaf and the Sand were eager to hold another. The next Exam was days away. He walked coolly with his hands resting casually behind his head.

"Hey, Temari," He began. "Who do you think we're gonna end up-" His shoulder collided with someone else's. "Hey watch it, Brat!" Kankuro looked as if the words had been taken straight from his mouth.

The girl looked at him defiantly. She wore a low-cut blue shirt that ended at her waist and was preceded by a white under shirt that reached a bit further than it. A black bow ran across the blue shirt just under her chest and tied on her left side. Her dark colored hair hung down just below her shoulders. Her bright eyes had tan streaks on either side of them. He barely kept his surprise hidden as he scrambled for something to say.

"Trying to walk here, Brat. Learn how to move out of the way!" He said after a short delay. The girl smirked and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "I like you." Kankuro couldn't hide his shock this time. "Watch your back, Brat." She giggled a little as she lowered him down to his feet and walked away. Kankuro stumbled a bit when she did.

He avoided any eye contact with his sister, too embarrassed and red to even think of doing so. She simply shook her head smiling as they continued their walk. They finally made it to their hotel room after what seemed like forever to Kankuro.

The sun was starting to set in the village. He was glad the awkward silence was over and he really didn't want to talk about the incident. He threw his backpack on his new bed and headed out. "I'll be back." He said quietly. "Tell her I said hi." Temari called giggling. Kankuro growled as he shut the door. So what if he was going for a little outing? He set off in search of the annoying brat from earlier. He couldn't get her out of his mind.

He quickly found her and waited for her to stray away from the mass of people gathering in the street. His waiting was done. She headed down a narrow pathway that ran through a wooded area carrying a bag of what he assumed was groceries along with her. Kankuro had been to the Leaf Village only a few times and had no idea where she was leading him. He followed her quietly, never falling behind or losing track of her. He kept his cover in the trees that were on either side of the path. He cursed silently as an unnoticed stick finally gave him away. He quickly looked up. The girl was gone.

"Hello Brat…" The girl stood behind him. He turned to face her. "Wh-what's your name?" His eyes averted hers. "Kayien." She purred. Her bright eyes seemed to glow in the darkness.

"What's yours? Unless you want me to refer to you as "Brat" from now on."

"Kankuro." He said grinning.

"Kankuro, eh? Okay then Kankuro, why are you following me?"

Kankuro wanted to answer but his nerves suddenly got the best of him. He hesitated, trying to show some self-control. He soon found it was no use.

His hands slid up to her waist as he kissed her lips eagerly. Kayien was finally caught off guard. She was losing ground…and quick. Kankuro pressed on and licked her lips, quickly gaining entry. This was perfect. He was getting payback as well as his desires and Temari was nowhere to be seen! His tongue slid around hers slowly. They both lost their breath quickly. Kayien leaned her head to the side in protest but only invited him to find a sweet spot on her neck. She wanted to fight back and take control. She couldn't be taken so easily, she thought, though it was a futile effort. His heads caressed her lovingly. His mouth reached all the right places. "I guess I could just sit back and enjoy it…for now, at least." She thought.

He pressed her up against a tree, ready to get to the best part when Temari floated down on her oversized fan and wrecked everything. "Kankuro!" Her tone was urgent and serious. "We have a serious problem. Gaara hasn't returned yet." Gaara again? It wasn't like he was going on a rampage or anything. Why did he need his help now? Kankuro sighed and tasted her mouth one last time then ran off with his pestering sister. Kayien leaned weakly against the tree in disbelief of how close she was to losing herself. "It's always something.." Kankuro thought to himself.

The two siblings found their little brother and returned to their room at the hotel. Gaara was simply catching up with Lee, asking about his injuries and talking about new jutsu. Kankuro dragged himself to his room and slammed his door in annoyance. He fell back on his bed, his head filling with thoughts of Kayien. He thought about the first kiss. The feel of her soft lips and the taste of her sweet mouth… it pained him to wait so long. Her lustful eyes gazing at him and glowing brightly against the darkness. Other thoughts and images crept into his mind. What if Temari didn't interrupt? What if they took it a little further? He didn't notice the impact his thoughts were leaving.

He loved her attitude, how she made things exciting. She was different. If he could just meet up with her somewhere…he could give her what he had in store for her.

His hand slid down from its resting place on his chest and crept into his pants. His eyes closed as his hand stroked his length.

He pictured himself in his room all alone with Kayien and no interruptions. He kissed her soft lips as he held her by her waist in one hand and played with her breasts in another. She faintly moaned his name. She begged him. He happily obeyed.

His hand pumped his length slowly. He gritted his teeth as he held in sounds. Temari wouldn't let him live it down if she heard him.

Her hand pulled his head towards her face. Their tongues dance as they moaned in each other's mouth. He pulled her shirt up revealing a blue bra with black lace. Her pants revealed matching panties. He quickly disposed of both of them. She took his shirt off followed by his pants. She kneeled down with his erection just centimeters from her face. She smirked at him and pulled down his boxers. Her breath against his aching length made him groan. He leaned against the wall for support while her fingers gripped his length loosely as she licked his tip. Her tongue swirled around him as he disappeared in her mouth.

Kankuro exhaled heavily and inhaled through gritted teeth. His pants were slightly pulled down so that his length wasn't restricted.

She teased him, slowing down her pace. Kankuro growled. She smiled knowing that she had him the palm of her hand. No hands. He urged her passionately, begging her not to stop. Even faster. He came in her mouth. She happily swallowed the load. She rose to her feet and was pushed against the wall. Kankuro licked her neck and massaged her breasts. She smiled and teased, moaning in between each word. "What are you waiting for, Brat?"

Fluids ran down his length as he pumped. He gripped the sheets as a few groans escaped from him.

He faced her gazing into her eyes. She called his name gigging causing him to snap out of it. He hoisted her up as she wrapped her legs around him. He asked if she was ready. She confirmed confidently. He entered her slowly. She winced painfully but tried to ride it out. He promised things would get better as he wiped tears away. He looked up at her to see that her previous expression was replaced with lust and pleasure. Her moans echoed in his ears.

The sound of him pumping his length echoed clearly in his room. He groaned loudly, not caring if Temari or Gaara heard him.

Her hands pressed against the wall as he slid into her continuously. Her slurred moans and sighs drove him on. He claimed her lips. They kissed for several minutes with a thin thread of saliva connecting their lips once they parted. He sucked on her collarbone as her nails dug into his back.

He pretended that his hand was Kayien's moist walls. He heard her moaning and calling his name in his head. His hand moved quickly as he whispered hers.

Her eyes rolled back as her moans got louder and more frequent. He smirked. "Found it." He got a better grip on her moist legs and hit her spot faster and harder. He whispered in her ear. "Ya like that baby?" He thrusted hard and licked her neck. She grinned wildly. "Yes.." She moaned sighing. Kankuro smirked. "What about this…?" He slammed into her rapidly. She moaned breathlessly giving her clear answer.

Kankuro felt his end drawing near. He pumped furiously as he groaned. He exhaled heavily as he released. He could hear Temari giggling in her room. Oh well, he thought. He'd deal with that problem some other time.


	2. Training

Chapter 2

Have fun last night, Kanky?" Temari asked teasingly when Kankuro drifted into the kitchen the next morning. "Shut up." He mumbled as he rubbed sleep from his eyes. He ate a quick breakfast, got dressed, and headed out. The Chuunin Exams were tomorrow and there was a sense of excitement and anxiety among the villagers. Kankuro walked to the main street of Konoha and unconsciously began searching for Kayien. The last time they'd met besides in his dreams was in the forest the other night. He couldn't find her there. He checked near Ichiraku but found only Choji and his girlfriend Amirey there eating ramen. He gave a brief greeting then continued his search. He found Guy and Lee frantically doing pushups at the Training grounds. Guy Sensei called to him, asking him to join them in their "Challenge of Youth" session. Kankuro awkwardly declined and quickly set out in search of her again. He was brought to a gate that he'd seen before.

The Forest of Death lay just beyond it. It was unlikely that he'd find her here, but it was worth a search. After a while of walking he stood in an area with charred trees surrounding it. "Training." A voice said from what seemed like nowhere. "So you're a fire-type, eh Brat?" Kankuro said trying to locate the voice. "Yep." Kayien swung down from the tree branch she'd been resting on. "I don't really need to train though." She landed on her feet. "Is that so?" Kankuro grinned as he approached her. "I don't suppose you'd like to give me a demonstration, would you?" He asked challengingly. "Okay, Brat." She smirked. "Ready?"

Kayien charged at him as soon as he answered. Kankuro dodged swiftly, unraveling Crow as he did. "Oh look, you brought toys." She teased as she formed a hand sign. "Wanna try me?" "Heh, sure thing.." She reached into her back pouch and took out eight small orange spheres, one in between each finger. "Ninja Art: Searing Storm!" The spheres burst into flames and took to the air, flying towards Kankuro in what appeared to be a firestorm. Kankuro merely lifted a finger and Crow shot out to his defense. Another movement and Crow began countering all of the flaming spheres with poison needles.

"Pretty cool gadget, Brat, but we're just getting started." She threw three shuriken at him. He dodged all but one which left a cut on his left cheek. Kankuro chuckled and wiped the blood from his face. "You don't know the half of it, Brat." She formed another hand sign. "Ninja Art: Flash Flare!" several spheres of fire appeared. They all flew at Kankuro with a wave of her hand. "A little dangerous, don't you think?" He said as he ran to dodge the flames. He barely escaped them. Crow threw kunai at any remaining spheres. "My turn." Kankuro raised his hand, which made Crow charge at her. She threw several kunai at the puppet but it proved useless. Crow appeared behind her and grabbed her arms. "Let go!" Kayien struggled fiercely but Crow had her locked. "I'm not gonna lose this, Kankuro!" She growled. "Oh I think you will." He replied matter-of-factly as he paced towards her. "Just give up, Brat, I got you beat." She sighed. "Fine, Brat. I give up." Crow released her.

Kankuro sat resting against a large tree to catch his breath. Dodging Kayien's jutsu was more exhausting than he expected. Kayien sat next to him and laid her legs across his lap. They sat staring at each other in silence. "…Take off your hat." She started to reach for it. He slapped her hand away. "Let me see!" She commanded. "You're gonna have to earn it, Brat." He grinned. She tackled him to the ground and reached for the hat only to be pushed off and pinned down by both of her arms. She struggled under him. "Give it a rest, Brat, you're not gonna-" Her lips met his. He eased into the kiss. Their tongues slid against each other in their mouths. They parted slowly.

"Have I earned it yet, Brat?" Kankuro smirked. "It depends."

"On what, exactly?"

"How bad do you want it?"

"Really bad." She replied. He groaned. "How bad?"

"So…bad.." She half-moaned. "Oh really..?" He said under his breath.

"You seem to be enjoying this.."

"Again…" he said quietly. "What?"

"Say it…again…"

"I-" She felt something rubbing against her leg. She grinned mischievously. Her hand found his length and stroked it gently. "Kankuro…I want it so bad…" Kankuro exhaled deeply. His hand groped her breasts roughly. She gasped. "Well you're straight to the point aren't you?" "Yep…but I'm gonna take my time with you." He kissed her neck. His member rubbed against her inner thigh, begging for attention. "Hopefully this time there won't be any interruptions, Brat." She sighed pleasurably as he felt her up. "There'd better not be.." He sighed. "I had a really hard time sleeping last night."

"Harder than you are now?" She giggled. "Not a chance."

He slid her shirt off and viewed her. Her breasts were slightly bigger than he first imagined and bounced slightly when he disposed of her bra. She felt herself while he disposed of his shirt. She circled her hard buds until he placed his hands on them again. She wiggled out of her pants, leaving her in only her bright blue panties, with a dark wet spot where her opening was. Kankuro's finger slid against her slick opening through them. Once his finger was equally slick, he removed her panties as well. He rubbed his tip along her opening, occasionally slipping in slightly and getting covered in her wetness. "Kankuro.." She breathed. He gave her a moist kiss and started to press into her. Kayien squealed quietly as pain surged through her body. "The pain.." He explained between heavy breaths, "…will be..brief.." She held her breath until the last of the pain coursed through her body. "Kankuro..!" She moaned as her eyelids fell low. He smirked. _"Must be working now."_ He thought to himself. He growled lowly. "Faster..?" "Yes.." Kayien murmured softly. He began pumping into her faster, earning passionate moans from her. "That's it Brat…" She cooed to him. "Oh..fuck…" His head tilted back. "You're…so tight, Brat." He kissed her roughly. They readjusted so that Kayien was on her knees with Kankuro behind her. He gripped her waist, allowing him to venture further into her depths. Kayien bit her lip in excitement as he tugged on her hair and felt her breasts underneath her. "Kankuro…I…" Her words were barely audible.

"Doesn't it feel good, Kayien?" Kankuro sighed. His tongue slid along the side of her neck. "Do you like it?" His heavy breaths wavered. "Yes.." She said quietly. "I can't hear you, Kayien." He growled. "I said, Do you like it?" He asked firmly as he rammed into her with increasing speed. "I..! Y-yes!" Kayien replied. "Oh god, Brat.." He groaned breathlessly. Kankuro gritted his teeth as he continued. Voices could be heard in the distance. _"Better wrap this up…"_ He thought to himself. He gripped her waist tightly and slammed into her unmercifully. His end quickly caught up with him. He thrust only a few more times then came inside of her, exhaling heavily when he did. "Kankuro…I gotta..!" She moaned. Her liquids ran down her moist thighs. Her wetness trailed his throbbing length as it slid out of her opening.

"Not bad, Brat." Kayien purred as she found her respective clothing. Kankuro chuckled smugly as he pulled a shirt over his head. They snuggled close to each other once they were dressed. Kayien giggled. "What?" Kankuro asked. "Your hat came off." He hadn't noticed. She ran her fingers through his dark brown hair as she kissed him. They were up against a tree making out in a matter of minutes. They paused. "Think anyone heard?" Kayien asked. "You bet we did." Two figures stepped out from the darkness of the trees around them.

"Geez, Kayien. Could ya _get_ any louder?" One of them teased. "Shut it, Senji." Her eyes averted his as a blush stretched across her face. He chuckled. Kankuro had never seen him before. "This is Senji. He's part of my squad." Kayien explained as she fumbled with her shoes. "Senji, this is Kankuro. He's from the Sand." They exchanged greetings. Kankuro turned his attention to the person behind Senji. He smirked. "Long time no see, Mutt." Kiba walked up from behind Senji. "Here for the Exams, eh?" "You got it." He placed his hands on Kayien's waist and pulled her back towards him. She turned around in his arms and gave him a wet kiss. The kiss got heated quickly and Kankuro felt himself getting excited all over again. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Sorry to interrupt Round 2, but we _did_ come here for a reason." Senji said.

"Kayien, Lady Hokage has placed us in a 4-man cell under Shikamaru for a mission. The Leaf border needs to be monitored if we don't want that Orochimaru incident to happen again." Kiba explained.

Kayien sighed. "Right now?" She asked. "Yeah, sorry." Senji said.

"You guys can get right back to it when we get back." She sighed again and turned back to Kankuro. "Don't sweat it, Brat." He kissed her neck. "I'll be waiting.." "Got it. See ya around, Brat." Kayien turned to her squad. "Let's get going, you two." "Right!" Both replied. They disappeared into the trees. Kankuro simply smiled as he walked back to his apartment.


	3. Wager

Chapter 3

"That should be all of them." Shikamaru said scratching the back of his head. The squad found a band of rouge ninja hiding out around the village, all of which they defeated easily.

"Make sure Ibiki speaks with this one." He said nodding to the leader, causing the ninja to scoff quietly. "I'll go ahead and report to Lady Tsunade." Kayien, Senji and Kiba all nodded and Shikamaru disappeared into the trees. "It's getting late." Senji noted.

"We should do a quick scan of the area before we head back."

"Yeah but, who's gonna watch these guys?" Kiba glanced at the tied up ninjas who spitefully glared back at him. "I'll stay behind. You guys go ahead." Kayien offered which made Kiba and Senji glance at each other.

"You sure?" Kiba asked. "Positive." She replied. "You and Senji are more cut out for tracking than I am anyway." She sat down on a fairly large rock and shooed them away. "Okay." Kiba finally said.

"You be careful out here, okay?" "Yes, mother." Kayien teased. Kiba simply chuckled before he and Senji took off into the forest.

Kayien slouched with boredom and yawned. She'd been waiting for her squad's return for ten minutes now and the position she'd signed up for wasn't as perky as she'd hoped. Two of the rouge ninjas seemed to be sleeping and the rest sat staring blankly into space. "How exciting.." Kayien mumbled to herself as she watched them. They didn't even try to make it interesting for her. No rude comments for her to snap back at, no attempts at escaping for her to heroically stop. She looked to the sky for the slightest bit of entertainment. The crescent moon quickly left her in a trance and her mind danced as freely as it pleased.

Was Kankuro also looking at the moon? No way to know now. She had her hands tied with the most boring job in the world. It couldn't hurt to think about him, though. She rested her head in the palm of her hand and sighed. "Whatcha thinkin' about?" Kayien smirked when she heard the familiar voice. "Oh nothing.." She purred. "Oh really?" Kankuro said slyly as he hugged her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Yep." she said simply. "You weren't thinking about _me_, were you?"

"Not a chance." She turned to face him. She tugged on the ends of his hat and pulled him into a kiss. He chuckled against her lips before pushing the kiss further.

"Then how to you explain these?" Kankuro said softly as he felt her hardened nipples.

"K-Kankuro…" "Hm?" He kissed her neck. "We can't do this right now. If they get away, Kiba will never let me hear the end of it."

"Heh, if you say so, Brat." He whispered something into her ear and gave her a spare key. "See you soon.." She purred, kissing him again before he headed back to the village.

Senji and Kiba later returned with another rouge ninja. "Most likely a lookout." Senji said. "It's possible that he notified others before he got caught." Kiba sighed and rested his hands behind his head. "Which might be a problem tomorrow." He added.

"Not much we can do about it at this point." Kayien began. "We should report whatever Shikamaru missed and arrange for a squad of Jonin to patrol the area until the Exams are done." Kiba and Senji both nodded their agreements.

"Okay then, we should get some rest. The first part of the Exams are tomorrow." "Okay, you two go ahead and get some sleep. I'll bring these guys back and report to Tsunade. It's on my way home anyway." Senji offered. "Okay then, See ya later Senji!" Kayien waved and walked back with Kiba since they walked the same way.

"…You were with Kankuro, huh?" Kiba asked after a moment of silence. "Hm? What makes you say that?" She asked. "Well first off, his scent is all over you, and you seem pretty excited for someone who just stared at a bunch of tied up ninja." She giggled.

"Yeah he visited, but we didn't do anything, if that's what you're worried about."

"Eh? Why would I be worried?" Kiba quickly replied. "I'm just saying." She purred playfully. "..This is where I turn, I think.."

"Mm? Don't you live this way?" Kiba asked. "Oh.." He said after realizing that she wasn't heading home. "Um, see you tomorrow?" Kayien said. "Sure thing." Kiba smiled. Her eyes widened as he held her in a sudden embrace. She began to melt into the warm hug until she remembered where she was going. He let her go after what seemed like an eternity to Kayien. "Was that a blush I just saw?" She teased. "Eh?" Kiba shouted embarrassedly. She giggled and turned to leave but paused. "Kiba.." Kayien said softly. "Yeah, what is it?" He mumbled. "..Thank you." She glanced at him briefly before she continued walking down the street to the hotel where Kankuro waited for her.

"Yep, this is the one.." Kayien said as she looked up at the sign that stood several feet above her. She looked at the spare key and swung it around her finger as she entered the building. She kindly greeted the old man sitting at the large desk in the middle of the lobby and set off in search of room 215, the room that he'd whispered to her along with some other perverted comments. She paused outside of the door briefly before twisting the key inside of the lock. The door creaked open and she stepped inside with the door harshly shutting behind her. She noticed a giant fan leaning against the wall in the corner of the room, which reminded her that Kankuro didn't live by himself. His siblings were staying with him too. _"Maybe I should go.." _She thought to herself as she backed up to leave. Instead of the door she was met by a grinning Kankuro who locked the door behind him. "Going somewhere?"

"Aren't your brother and sister here?" Kayien asked as he trapped her in his arms. "Nope. Temari's out with Shikamaru and Gaara, well, I dunno where he went." He shrugged. "I suppose that means you have me all to yourself, Brat." She said as she leaned her head back against his chest looking up at him. "Now then...I think it's about time for Round 2." He fondled Kayien roughly through her shirt, causing her breath to quickly become scarce. "I couldn't agree more." She grinned. "This way." Kankuro said as he guided her to his bedroom. The room was surprisingly clean. His puppets stood proudly on their stands, one of which she recognized as Crow. He'd been polished and mended since their sparring match. He hastily kicked his pants off and bent her over on the bed. He went to work undoing her pants and ripping them off along with her underwear. Kankuro slowly grinded his member against her opening. "I missed you..." Kankuro said quietly with unusual affection as he caressed her sides in sync with his grinding. "And from the looks of it, I'd say you missed me too, huh?" He said breathily, noting how wet she was already. "Yeah?" Kayien whispered. She briefly stood to face Kankuro before scooting back on the bed with her legs spread welcomingly at him. "Then show me just how much you've missed me…Brat."

He chuckled and crawled on top of her. He rolled the blue shirt that she was wearing off of her body and unclasped her bra to reveal her perky breasts. His hand magnetically latched on to one as he grinded on her. He sucked on her other breast and placed his finger on the pink bud that greeted him. He chucked as her wetness covered his finger. "Looks like I did a number on you, huh?" He grinned. Kayien sighed loudly as she bit her lip which made him smirk. He thought she looked so cute when she did that. He slid his member against her moist opening and immediately entered her, causing her to gasp from the suddenness of the change of feeling.

He smiled seductively as he lowly hovered over her, pushing firmly into her opening as he did. He pulled her legs to his sides and gripped the bed sheets over them. He began ramming into her, causing the headboard to violently bump against the wall. "Ahh! K-Kankuro..!" She managed to moan out before continuing her heavy pants and sighs. "Fuck…" She whispered, tilting her head back onto a pillow. He pounded into her furiously. Kankuro grunted as she ran her nails down his back. He bit down on her neck, causing her to moan and tug on his hair. "This way.." Kayien said as she pushed Kankuro onto his back. She purred. "I think it's time I took control, dont'cha think?"

Kankuro smirked. "Couldn't agree more.." Kayien took his member into her hand and began stroking it softly. "What do you say we make a little wager, hm?" Kankuro rested his hands behind his head. "What'd you have in mind?" "If I make you shoot first, you get to take me out _and _do whatever I say tomorrow night…" She swirled her finger around his tip then continued pumping him. He grinned. "And if I make _you_ shoot first, you have to stay the night with me and if I so happened to wake up at oh, I dunno, 3:00am, you get to accommodate me." His hands snaked up to her waist. "Heh…I just might let you win, Brat." Kayien purred. "But first..we gotta catch you up…" Kankuro groaned as she pumped his slick member with increasing speed. "..just to make it fair.."

"Haa…Haa! I think…that's enough.." Kankuro said through gritted teeth. "Alrighty then, let's-" Kankuro pulled her down onto him before she could finish and kissed her as he fiddled with her boobs. Kayien pulled her leg up beside him and started grinding on him while she pulled on his spikey brown hair. They pulled away due to lack of much needed air. "Time for the bet?" Kankuro asked as he wiped saliva from his mouth. "Time for the bet." Kayien replied. Kayien moved so that Kankuro's member stood in her face and her opening was in full view of Kankuro's. "On your mark..get set…Aaahh…!" Kankuro had already started on her. "N-no fair.." Kayien mumbled before she took his member in her mouth. Something she'd never done before but apparently she was a fast learner, judging by Kankuro's response. Kankuro's muffled groans and heavy sighs could be heard clearly behind her. Kankuro felt her warm fingers stroke his pulsing member. She pumped it whenever her mouth wasn't on it to ensure that she pushed Kankuro as far as possible. To her surprise, Kayien was closer to her end than she had first realized. She sped up her pace in attempt to make Kankuro cum first but he'd sped up as well. _"Dammit…" _Kankuro had brought her to her limit first. "Ka..Kankuro…I.." She moaned as she came. She continued to pump and lick Kankuro and he came just moments after her. She snuggled up close to him and smirked to herself. She hated to lose any other time, but this was an exception. "Looks like you'll be rooming with me, Brat. Lucky you, huh?" Kankuro grinned smugly. "Lucky _you_, Brat." She purred. She kissed him and leaned her head against his chest. They'd worry about everything tomorrow.


End file.
